Rapid advances in sensors, control systems, and automated machinery have led to the worldwide adoption of industrial manufacturing techniques for every imaginable product. The manufacturing techniques include automation and process control, and operate over an extreme range of temperature, vibration, electrical and acoustic noise, humidity, and other environmental characteristics. Improvements in the configuration and control of industrial environments will help increase the benefits obtained through automated manufacturing.